The Double Wedding
by Amazing-Thalia-Grace
Summary: after an argument with his brother and some slight mind games, Luigi sets off to marry Princess Daisy! But Luigi won't be the only one getting married, Read to find out! Don't like, don't read, don't care. LUIGIXDAISY AND MARIOXPEACH!
1. Chapter 1

**My take on how Luigi and Daisy should get married, as well as Mario and Peach**

**Disclaimer: Mario belongs to Nintendo, not me.**

**Prologue:**

**Luigi's PoV**

Luigi stared at his not-so-secret picture of his favourite Princess. Daisy. He had had a crush on her ever since he and Mario went to save her. Every time he saw her he just couldn't talk. he literally DREAMED of marrying her.

One time, Mario had heard him talking in his sleep, saying; "Oh, Daisy. Please Marry me!"

When Luigi woke up, Mario had asked him if he picked out his wedding ring. Luigi never napped in the living room again.

"I wonder if I should tell Daisy that you keep a picture of her beneath your pillow," Mario mused from the doorway.

Luigi jumped.

"Wha? What are you doing in here Mario?" Luigi spluttered hiding the picture.

Mario smirked. "I came to tell you that I'm hungry for some dinner, but apparently you're just as hungry for Daisy."

Luigi glared at his older brother.

"Three things Mario. First if you tell that to Daisy, I will personally find Bowser, inform him of all your weaknesses and watch as he destroys you.

"Second, there is some left-over spaghetti in the fridge. That is if you haven't eaten it already. Third, you must have a dirty mind for even THINKING what you just said."

Mario laughed, holding his hands up in surrender.

"I thought that the spaghetti was for you, but if you are sure that you can live off of staring at that picture, then thanks." Mario said with a mischievous gleam to his eyes.

"Sicko." Luigi said putting the picture away. "I already ate anyways, besides, when are you going to propose to Peach anyways? Everyone _knows _that you to are just _madly _in love with each other!"

Luigi smirked at his older brother's blush.

"We-well, I've been... Busy?" Mario said stammering.

"Busy doing what, dear brother?" Luigi inquired, grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"Um... Preparing?"

"_For_?" Luigi asked, his mustache twitching.

"Proposal?"

"To?" Luigi questioned, his grin getting all the bigger.

"P-p-Peach?" Mario admitted blushing.

"HA!" Luigi shouted, pointing his finger accusingly at Mario.  
"That confirms my suspicion of you Proposing to invisible Princess Peaches in your room in the middle of the night!"

"SO? YOU DO THE SAME IN YOUR SLEEP!" Mario shouted back, looking quite flustered with himself.

This time, it was Luigi's turn to blush.

"So? At least I'm brave enough to do it!" Luigi shouted back.

"Oh yeah? Then why don't you do that?" Mario asked, knowing that his brother would regret everything that he just said.

"I think I WILL!" Luigi shouted back.

With that Luigi stormed out of the house about to go to the Sarasalands Castle, when he realized what he just said.

He attempted to go back but his brother remained stubborn. Saying that Luigi would not be allowed back in, until he had proposed to Daisy.

Sighing, Luigi made the LONG trek to the Sarasalands.

**OK! I have a lot of ideas running through my head right now, so that's why I haven't been updating lately. This chapter is kind of a teaser for the rest of the story. If I get enough reviews, (That would be about 15, mind you) then I will continue and hopefully finish this story. it should only be about 7 chapters long.**

**R&R!**

_**~Amazing-Thalia-Grace**_


	2. Chapter 2

And** apparently only 1 review and 1 follower is enough! Hope you enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: Mario belongs to Nintendo, not me.**

**Chapter 1:**

**Luigi's PoV**

Luigi, grumbling about his brother's childish act, stopped just in front of the Sarasaland's castle, and informed the guard that he was a friend of Daisy's, and had come for an _unplanned_ visit.

The guard looked at Luigi up and down, eying his usual plumbing/adventuring outfit.

"And how would I know that you aren't just trying to break in and steal something?" The guard asked.

Luigi rolled his eyes. "Does it look like I could steal something? From _anyone_?" Luigi didn't enjoy talking about how timid he was, but it seemed to be coming in handy here.

The guard seized him up. "You lookin' for a challenge?" The guard growled.

"Wha? WHAT?! No-No! No, that's not what I meant at all! You see I-"

"WHAT'S WITH ALL THE RACKET, HUH?" Daisy, the very person he wanted/was forced to see came storming out of the castle looking quite frazzled.

"I SWEAR, I'LL- Oh, Luigi? Is that you?" Daisy said looking embarrassed.

"Yeah, hi Daisy!" Luigi said subconsciously rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Oh well, why don't you just come inside? That way I can freshen up, and you can have something to eat, and then we can talk about whatever you came here for, and then we can-"

"That would be lovely, Daisy." Luigi said, assuring her.

"Alright! Let's just go inside, and I'll deal with that guard later, he must be new" Daisy said holding Luigi's arm.

"WHAT?! I'VE BEEN SERVING THE ROYAL CASTLE SINCE YOUR GRANDFATHER WAS STILL IN DIAPERS!" The rather insulted guard shouted after the Princess and her friend, but they didn't hear him, because they were to busy talking to each other.

"So, what brings you here, Luigi?" Daisy asked politely.

"Nothing really, can't I visit my favourite Princess?" Luigi asked, smiling at Daisy, looking deep into her beautiful, ocean blue eyes, which so easily portrayed her emotions, just like the ocean-

Luigi was broken out of his thoughts when Daisy checked her cellular phone.

"Oh, I've got a text-message from Mario, I wonder what it could be!" Daisy wondered aloud, about to look at it when Luigi frantically changed the subject, fearing that Mario would tell Daisy his secret, and completely ruin his life before he could even propose.

"Hey! Look, Daisy! a free tennis court! Wanna play a game?" Luigi asked,grinning.

"Sure! If you're ready to get CREAMED!" Daisy said, grinning the way she always does when she gets competitive.

"Oh, you're on!" Luigi said.

* * *

**Daisy's PoV**

Daisy grunted as she returned the shot that Luigi had sent to her, only for it to go out of bounds.

"FOUL!" Luigi shouted, running after the tennis ball. So far, the score was Luigi:37 & Daisy:34. Daisy was exhausted, while Luigi hadn't even broken a sweat yet.

Luigi had certainly gotten better since she last saw him, well, in person.

Daisy wouldn't admit it, but she kept pictures of Luigi in her room, and her favourite beneath her pillow.

_If only Luigi felt the same way,_ Daisy thought as she sighed.

"Hey, Daisy? Wanna get something to eat? Noon passed, like, 2 hours ago!" Luigi said chuckling.

"Oh! Alright! Why don't he go to the Nokobo's All-You-Can-Eat Restaurant?They have some really good food there!" Daisy said quickly,

"Unless, you know, you want to go some where's else...?" Daisy added hesitatingly.

"Well," Luigi said thinking, "Why don't we get something to eat, and have a little picnic by a lake?"

Daisy gasped, it would be so romantic! Maybe there, she could tell him just how she felt about him! Oh the wonders!

But, there was no way that _Luigi_ liked her, of all people. He probably liked Princess Peach or someone else, why else would he always go off on adventures with his brother to save her?

"Hey! Daisy? Well, do you want me to go get stuff for a picnic, or..." Luigi said, snapping his fingers in front of her face.

"Oh! Right, sorry, of course! I'd love that Luigi! I just zoned out a bit..." Daisy said, blushing.

"How about you pick out a spot for the picnic, while I go get the food" Luigi said.

"Alright! I know the perfect spot!"

* * *

**Mario PoV, CAUSE I FEEL LIKE IT!**

Mario laughed when he saw his brother go. Luigi would probably come back in a week saying that he couldn't do it, and would never tease Mario about his fear of proposing to Peach yet.

_Heck,_ Mario thought, _Might as well tell Daisy anyways, is=f he does propose, then I'll be helping him out! If not, well... It'll be pretty funny!_

Mario took out his phone, selected Daisy, and typed in:

_Hey! Daisy! u there?_

**_Oh! Hi Mario! what do u need? I'm kinda tlking to Luigi right now..._**

_Did u knw that Luigi has a pic of u beneath his pillow?  
_

**_?!REALLY?!  
_**

_YUP!_

**_... I'm gonna ask him about that later..._**

_u do that Daisy  
_

Mario smirked as he shut off his phone and slip it back into his pocket. But little did Mario know, that in a few weeks, he would be in for a big surprise indeed...

* * *

**Luigi PoV**

Luigi had just finished picking out the Engagement Ring. Lately, his Alter-Ego, Mr.L had been talking to him, and promised that if Luigi were to allow him to pick out the Engagement Ring, _and _let marry Daisy, even though even if Luigi said no Mr.L would _still_ get to marry her, Mr.L would help him out for the rest of their lives.

So Luigi agreed to this and was surprised at the ring that Mr.L had picked out,

It had a simple Gold band, and had silver and blue in the middle, and the ring only costed 12,000 coins!

A ring, that was so simple, yet so _beautiful_, was perfect for him and Daisy. He had to buy it.

Luigi picked up the ring, and went over to the clerk.

"Sir? I'd like to buy this ring."

The clerk looked up and smiled wryly.

"I'm sorry sir," The Clerk said walking over to Luigi to take a closer look at the ring. "But I'm afraid that you can't buy this ring, we sold out a few days ago, and that one is just for display."

"But, please sir! I was going to propose today, and this ring is perfect!"

"I'm sorry sir, but I'm afraid that you can't buy this ring." The man repeated.

"But," Luigi whispered. "I was going to propose to the Princess Daisy."

Suddenly, the man looked closer at him. "Say, are Luigi Mario? The guy that Princess Daisy talks about all the time?"

Luigi blushed, being the shy man that he was. "Sh-she talks about me?"

The clerk smiled, "You bet! Now, about the ring, are you sure you want this one? Because I have many others that would appeal to the Princess..."

"No thank you, Sir. I'd like to buy this one." Luigi said firmly.

"Than its yours! Free of charge!"

"Really?!" Luigi said, astonished.

"Of course! Anything for the Princess! Would you like to look at the Wedding rings Mr. Luigi? We have a very large selection that I am _sure _that you and the Princess would both like!"

"That won't be necessary, I plan on using some old family heirlooms for the wedding, that is _if_ she says yes."

After Luigi left the store, satisfied that he had a ring now, realized that he still needed to get the food!

* * *

**Daisy's PoV**

As Daisy searched for the perfect spot, she wondered just how she could tell Luigi how she felt. Luigi was always an understanding person, but what if he didn't like her any more than friends?

Knowing Luigi, he would either get really nervous, or try to put her down gently. If only she could tell him. Yes, she was a Princess, but that didn't mean that she could talk to any guy and not get nervous. ESPECIALLY if said guy was her crush, and if she were telling said guy how she felt.

"Daisy? Daisy? Where are you?" Came a familiar shout.

Daisy smiled. Here would be perfect. Daisy was sure that today _would_ be the day, that she told Luigi how she felt. Even if she was rejected.

"Over Here, Luigi! I found a great spot!" Daisy shouted, half expecting to have to go looking for Luigi.

But to her great surprise, Luigi appeared from behind a few rustling bushes just behind her.

"Wow! This is a great spot, Daisy! I'll just set up the blanket and set out the food!"

"Actually, Luigi, could I, maybe, ask you something?" Daisy asked nervously.

"Sure! And, I kinda had something to ask you as well," Luigi said trailing off.

Daisy immediately began to wonder what Luigi wanted to ask.

"All done! Now, what was that you wanted Daisy?" Luigi asked her turning around.

"Oh, you can go first Luigi! Its nothing big really..." Daisy said, starting to get nervous.

"No, no, Daisy _you_ said that you had something to ask first, so you go first."

"No, You!"

"No, You!"

"No, I insist that YOU go first, Luigi!"

"Ladies first!"

"Gentleman before lady!"

"Royalty before commoner!"

"UGH! Luigi, I order you to go first!"

Luigi sighed and turned around, his shoulders sagging. "Daisy, just go first, please."

Daisy bit her lip. Luigi didn't look like he wanted to argue any longer, and if she got him angry, he might not except her.

"Alright, I didn't really have anything to _ask_ you, more like... _confess_."

Luigi looked up, interested, and somewhat... Frightened.

"What is it, Daisy?" Luigi asked softly.

"Well, you see, I, kinda sorta, maybe..." Daisy trailed off.

Luigi smiled at her gently. "You know you can tell me anything Daisy."

Daisy took a deep breath before letting it all out in one breath.

"Ihaveareallybigcrushonyouand I'vealwayshavesinceImetyou. Ialsowishyouwouldgoonadatewi thmesomeday!"

Luigi raised an eyebrow. "Could you repeat that Daisy? Maybe a little bit slower?"

Daisy blushed and lowered her gaze to the grassy ground.

"Alright." Daisy said, taking in a deep breath. "I. Have. A. Really. Big-"

"Could you talk normally?" Luigi suggested, chuckling.

Daisy laughed too. "I have a really big crush on you, and I was wondering if you'd ever want to go on a date with me!"

Luigi stared at her, shocked.

_Oh, good job Daisy. You blew it! What will Luigi say?_

And that's when she saw Luigi's hand go to his pocket.

* * *

**Luigi's PoV**

Luigi was tired of arguing with Daisy. For all he knew, what Daisy wanted to tell him could be that she didn't like him at all. He had to know what she wanted to say.

Luigi waited as

Daisy took a deep breath before letting it all out in one breath.

"Ihaveareallybigcrushonyouand I'vealwayshavesinceImetyou. Ialsowishyouwouldgoonadatewi thmesomeday!"

Luigi's raised and eyebrow, all he had heard was 'Big Crush', 'Always', and 'date'.

"Could you repeat that Daisy? Maybe a little bit slower?" Luigi chuckled nervously as he said that.

Luigi figured that Daisy hadn't noticed how nervous he was be cause she laughed along with him.

"I have a really big crush on you, and I was wondering if you'd ever want to go on a date with me!" Daisy said, blushing.

All Luigi could do was stare at her in shock. _DAISY ACTUALLY LIKED HIM?!_

Daisy covered her mouth, most likely thinking that Luigi had not liked what he had heard. Luigi then smiled.

_Time to change that!_

Luigi than reached into one of his pockets, knelt down, and...

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**R&R**

**~_Amazing-Thalia-Grace_**


	3. Chapter 3

**PLEASE DON'T KILL ME FOR THIS CHAPTER! I WON'T BORE YOU WITH THE DETAILS IF IT MEANS I'LL LIVE LONGER!**

**Oh, FYI, **"Normal"=Luigi or Daisy, "_Italicized_" = Mario, ~_**Italicized~**= _Thoughts

**Disclaimer: Until I get a hold of Nintendo, I won't own Mario, only the plot.**

* * *

_I reached into my back pocket, about to do what I had always wanted to do_ _when_-

* * *

**Luigi PoV**

RING! RING! RING!

Luigi's hand fell to his side when his phone started ringing. _**Why did this always seem to happen?**_

Daisy chuckled. **_Probably laughing at me._** Luigi thought sheepishly. Smiling his awkward little smile, Luigi laughed to. Then he took out his phone and read the screen

_ You are receiving a call from Mario Mario. Ignore?_

"Who's calling you?" Daisy asked trying to peer over his shoulder.

"Its just Mario, I can just ignore him." Luigi said, upset that his brother had successfully ruined his afternoon with a simple phone call.

"No, no, you can take the call Luigi, I don't mind waiting."

"Its probably nothing!" Luigi protested.

"Luigi," Daisy said, sternly, but still with that beautiful smile on her face. "Take the phone call"

Luigi fake-pouted before trudging off into the forest to take his phone-call privately. Too bad he didn't know that Daisy followed him.

Glaring at his phone, Luigi jammed his finger onto the TALK button, not noticing that he accidentally hit SPEAKER-PHONE.

* * *

**Daisy's PoV**

Daisy, being the curious Princess she and everyone else knew her to be, followed Luigi into the forest to listen to his most likely one-sided conversation with his brother.

Unless he hit speaker phone again.

Daisy, though she enjoyed spying, couldn't help but feel slightly guilty about spying on Luigi today. She knew that Luigi had something to tell her, but she told him to take the phone-call anyways.~_**Why had Luigi been so upset when he saw that his brother had called?~**_

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT MARIO?!"

Daisy flinched at the sound of Luigi's voice, what had Mario done so wrong?

"_Luigi? What's wrong? And why are you screaming at me?"_

Daisy wondered why she heard Mario, ~_**Did Luigi hit SPEAKER-PHONE again? Daisy giggled softly to herself. Luigi could be so silly sometimes!~**_

"GEE! I DON'T KNOW WHY I'M YELLING AT YOU! MAYBE ITS BECAUSE YOU INTERRUPTED MY PICNIC WITH DAISY!"

_"... You were with Daisy?"_

_"_No, I AM with Daisy!"

"_YOU ACTUALLY WENT TO ON A PICNIC WITH DAISY!?"_

Daisy frowned at this.~_**Why was it so hard to believe that Luigi was out on a picnic? Yeah, it probably wasn't normal for him to do that, but Luigi had been acting strangely lately.~**_

"YES! AND YOU COMPLETELY RUINED IT!"

Once a again, Daisy frowned._**How did Mario ruin it? They had already eaten, and they were just talking... Did this have something to do with what Luigi had been about to tell her?~**_

"_How did I ruin it?_"

_**~Exactly what I was wondering**.~_ Daisy thought to herself.

"Do you remember our conversation from earlier?" Luigi had said, struggling to remain calm by the looks of it.

"_OH! Right, that's what I was calling about! I was just joking when I said that!_"

Joking? What was going on here?

"... What do you mean by _JOKING_?!"

"_Well, I was planning on locking you out of the house for an hour, then I found out that you ACTUALLY went to the Sarasalands, So I told Daisy about that picture you kept of her-"_

"YOU TOLD HER WHAT?!"

Daisy laughed at the embarrassment in Luigi's voice. He was so cute when he was embarrassed!

"_Yeah, anyways-_"

"HOW COULD YOU?! YOU COULD HAVE RUINED ALL MY CHANCES WITH HER!"

**_~Did this mean that Luigi LIKE-liked her?_**~ Daisy smiled to herself.

"_HEY! I think Daisy thought it was cute!_"

_**~Couldn't have said it better** **myself!~**_Daisy thought.

"YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE TOLD HER IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"_ANYWAYS! What else are you so worked up about?_"

"THE FACT THAT YOU INTERRUPTED MY DA- PICNIC WITH DAISY! YOU ALSO COMPLETELY RUINED THE MOMENT!"

"_Whaaa...? What were you going to do?_"

"...I- I was abouttopropose...

"_What was that little brother? Could you repeat that?_" Mario said, sounding...Confuzzeled.

Luigi sighed audibly. "I was about to propose, Okay? She had just told that she LIKE-liked me, so I thought that it would be the perfect moment! And then YOU just had to call and ruin the-"

Daisy gasped. _**LUIGI WAS GOING TO PROPOSE?! TO**_** HER?!**

Daisy let out a shriek of happiness, and ran back to their picnic place.

"Mario? I'm going to have to call you back, Kay?" Luigi quickly turned off his phone before his brother could protest.

* * *

**Luigi's PoV**

Luigi sighed audibly. "I was about to propose, Okay? She had just told that she LIKE-liked me, so I thought that it would be the perfect moment! And then YOU just had to call and ruin the-"

_**What was**_** that?** Luigi thought, looking around. That's when Luigi noticed the torn orange cloth clinging to a bush. Daisy.

"Mario? I'm going to have to call you back, Kay?" Luigi quickly turned off his phone before his brother could protest, and turned to investigate.

* * *

**_IGNORE ME! I AM JUST A TIME-LAPS TO THE VERY NEAR FUTURE OF THIS STORY!_**

* * *

**Daisy's PoV**

Daisy turned to see Luigi burst out of the bushes, looking quite annoyed. Daisy couldn't wait to tease him about everything she heard!

"Daisy, were you eavesdropping on me?"

Daisy appeared to be shocked. Did Luigi really figure it out that fast? _**Of course he did! What did he do? Ask Bowser?**_

"Heh heh, maybe?"

"How much did you hear?"

Daisy couldn't help but smile at Luigi's face. Why does he have to look so darn cute?

"I may have heard all of it." Daisy said slyly.

Luigi's eyes widened. Daisy burst out laughing at his face. He looked like a Cheap-Cheap!

"Di-did-did yo-you he-he-hear the-the the p-p-p-part wh-wh-where I-I-I said th-th-that I-"

"WERE YOU REALLY ABOUT TO PROPOSE TO ME?!" Daisy squealed.

Luigi blushed and took the ring out of his pocket.

"Well, you already know now, would you still like the ring?"

Daisy reached forward and slowly took the ring. she opened the box and gasped. The ring was the EXACT same one she was looking at in the store!

"HOW DI-DID YOU KNOW?! THIS IS THE _EXACT _SAME RING THAT I WANTED!" Daisy shrieked, tears spilling from her eyes as she stared happily at the ring.

Luigi chuckled at Daisy. "I didn't. Mr. L did."

Daisy looked confused. "Who?"

"My Alter-Ego. He picked it out." Luigi supplied quickly.

"Ohh! OK!" Daisy said, nodding her head, as if she understood everything.

Luigi then took out the box and showed her a piece of paper, it said:

_Daisy, my sweet,  
__I have never told you my feelings for you before.  
I know should have told you this a long time ago,  
but now must be better than never;  
I love you.  
You must know this by now,  
or you would not be reading this letter  
The moment I saw you,  
I felt a feeling I have never felt before.  
I had butterflies in my stomach,  
And I would get dizzy just by looking at you.  
So now, I can only ask you a few simple questions,  
Do you feel the same?  
And if you do, Would you marry me?  
_

Tears trickled down Daisy's face as she read it over again. _**Luigi really does love me!**_Daisy thought to herself.

"So Daisy, are you going to answer the second question? Will you-" Luigi said smiling.

"YES! YES YES YES!" Daisy shrieked, sobbing tears of happiness, "Of course I'll marry you!"

* * *

And it was that day, that King Sarasa would find himself with a successor.

* * *

**DONE! Hope you liked it, next chapter will be about Mario's reaction to it all, as well as whatever I throw in!**

**Peace out!**

_**~Amazing-Thalia-Grace**_


End file.
